


The Kings of Con

by tyrannosaurus_rex



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Supernatural Convention, Supernnatural Conventions, spn con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_rex/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_rex
Summary: Conventions are hard. Especially when you're a four year old who doesn't understand what conventions are, or why everyone there seems to love your dads.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Rob Benedict and Richard Speight Jr.

Honestly, he should have saw this coming. You can't leave Misha alone with a child for more than ten minutes without something bad happening. You'd think after knowing Misha for so long and having made that mistake a few dozen times, he'd realize to find someone else to watch his daughter while he was doing his panel. He could have literally gotten anyone to watch her that wasn't himself, Rich, or Matt, but no, he had to ask fucking _Misha._ Although, it wasn't Misha's fault that the little girl had taken a nap and woken up from a nightmare.

 

"Daddy! Da! Unca Matt!"

 

Four year old Elliot Adelaide Benedict-Speight came rushing onto the stage from behind the curtain. She paused for a moment, stunned by the large crowd, before continuing her search for either of her fathers. The crowd ' _awww'_ d as the little girl pulled the bottom of Rich's shirt. "Daddy, need you", she mumbled. As soon as Rich saw the tear tracks on her face, he kneeled beside her. She was crying hard now and was obviously very upset. "What's wrong, sweet girl?"

 

Elliot mumbled a little bit before crying even harder. She rubbed her eyes with her fists. "Use words, baby" he reminded her. He turned off the microphone that was in his hand and put it on the floor beside him. He hugged her tightly and brushed her dark blonde hair out of her eyes. "Daddy can't understand you if don't use words. Do you need to calm down for a minute so we can talk about it?"

 

Rich picked up the little girl and took his seat back between Matt and Rob. Elliot curled up in her father's lap and laid her head against his chest. She was content for a few minutes before she tried to climb over the arm of the chair and into Rob's. Rich helped her to Rob wordlessly. Rob held Elliot against himself. He had to admit, this was nice. For years, he and Rich had hidden their relationship, and their _daughter_ , from fans and the public in general. But now that it was out in the open, he had to admit that it felt pretty fucking great. Absentmindedly, he leaned over slightly and kissed Rich's temple.

 

"Gross, daddy", Elliot exclaimed. She reached over to Rich and wiped his forehead with her hand. "Now you don't got daddy germs no more. Be happy. I saved you."

 

The little girl sat quietly for a minute, taking everything in. That was, until, Rob said the phrase "as fuck". She hit the side of his leg and Rob yelped in surprise. She hit pretty hard for a little kid. "Don't hit, Elliot Adelaide", Rob scolded. "Do you need a time out?"

 

"No!"

 

"Excuse me?" Rich interjected. One of the few things Rich and Rob did not tolerate was getting snapped at and talked back to. Elliot mumbled something, and as soon as she did, Rich picked her up from Rob's lap and walked off stage, headed to the green room. He sat her on the couch, pointed his finger at her, and lectured, "I know you woke up upset and cranky, but you _do not_ say mean things. You are going to sit right here and not get up until me and daddy get back from our panel and then we are going upstairs so you can take a rest. Understand?"

 

"Yes sir", Elliot whispered.

 

Rich kissed her forehead and told her to be good before leaving.

 

"When will daddies be back?" she asked to no one in particular.

 

"I'm pretty sure their panel ends in five or so minutes", Mark Pellegrino replied. He saw that Elliot had stood up and was going to the table where he, Misha, and Kim were sitting. He pointed at her and then at the couch, giving her a stern glare. "Young lady, I think your father told you to sit right there and wait for him and your daddy to get back. Am I correct?"

 

Elliot froze.

 

One bad thing (bad for Elliot, good for Rob and Rich) about both parents working for a TV show where the cast spent a _lot_ of time together and were very close was that they weren't scared to reprimand for bad behavior, which, for Elliot, happened often. Her misbehavior wasn't always intentional, but due to being a four year old and have a nonexistent impulse control, it happened often. The cast were very much like Aunts and Uncles, with exception of Jared. Elliot was scared of Jared. For no reason except that he was very tall.

 

"Go sit down", Mark added softly. "What do you need? I'll get it for you."

 

"My lunch box. In 'da fridge, Unca Mark."

 

Mark grabbed the Batman lunchbox from the fridge and went to sit down beside Elliot. "What 'ya got for lunch today?" he asked. Elliot shrugged. He unzipped the lunchbox and showed it to the little girl. "You've got some apples, a cheese stick, a sandwich of some sort, and a water bottle."

 

By the time Rich and Rob returned to the green room, Elliot was eating her sandwich and had finished her apples, but had given the cheese stick to Mark.  As soon as she saw her daddies, she ran towards them. "I'm sorry for hitting you and saying mean things, daddy", she said. Rob picked her up and hugged her. He kissed her forehead.

 

"It's okay, Ellie-bell", Rob replied. "We're gonna go have nap time. Tell Uncle Mark you'll see him later."

 

Elliot made a whining noise, but ultimately listened. "Bye bye, Unca Mark. Goin' to have nap time. See you later."

 

Within three minutes of laying down, both Elliot and Rob had fallen asleep. Elliot was curled up with her head on Rob's chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt, for the sake of not wrinkling the fuck out of it. Elliot was snoring softly, and Rich was trying as hard as possible not to laugh and wake up the sleeping duo. He laid on he empty side of the bed and played on his phone. Tweeted a little bit, posted a picture of his sleeping family on Instagram, typical stuff. He waited as long as possible before waking up Rob so that they could get ready for their Photo-Op.

 

Elliot was terrified when she woke up and he bed was empty. She got up quickly and walked around the rather large hotel room. It took her a few minutes to realize her fathers were in the bathroom. Rob was buttoning his shirt back up while Rich fixed his hair. "Have a good nap, El?"

 

"Yeah", Elliot whispered. She leaned against Rich and held one of his hands in both of hers.

 

Rob leaned against the sink and smiled. God, this was amazing. He had a wonderful husband and a beautiful little girl. He was amazed at how much Elliot looked like Rich. They had the same beautiful hazel eyes and dark blonde hair, the same nose. And it was wonderful. They had the same personality, although Rob's neurotic tendencies showed up in Elliot through anxiety, nit pickiness, and some obsessive compulsive behaviors. Although he shouldn't have been so amazed, given the fact that Elliot was only Rich's _biological_ child, not both of theirs. They had made the decision to have a child via surrogate, rather than adopt. But, however, they were interested in having another child. Rob's biological child this time though. They had yet to bring it up with Elliot though, so it likely wouldn't be happening soon.

 

But in this moment, everything was perfect.

 

And that was he ever wished for.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot Benedict-Speight and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

"I am so glad she went to sleep early."

 

"Agreed."

 

Elliot had a horrible day. She had misbehaved all day, didn't listen _at all_ , and was deliberately doing to opposite of what was asked of her. She had been put in time out four times that day.  _Four times!_ She had hit, screamed, and even bit. She had fucking _bitten_ Rich. As soon as she had, Rich had picked her up and swatted her bottom. Not hard enough to hurt, and not out of anger, but to get her attention. "Elliot Adelaide, you do not bite people. Do you understand?"

 

Luckily, Rob had witnessed the whole ordeal, so when Elliot ran up to him, expecting to be coddled (because she had Rob wrapped around her finger), she was directed to time out, where she would sit for five minutes.

 

That was three hours ago, and after some crying and a tantrum, she was fast asleep.

 

Thank god for hotels with two beds, because between Rob's cuddling and Elliot always kicking him in the groin when she slept in their bed, Rich had no idea how he would have survived.

 

"Why?"

 

"Why is she acting it out?" Rich asked for clarification. He felt Rob nod into his chest. He sighed heavily. "I'm not really sure, Robbie. Not sure at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you cross severe ADHD and being off your meds? This shitty excuse of a filler chapter.


End file.
